Always my grasshopper
by Dryan89
Summary: umm...Hyde's there for jackie, even when she doesn't know she needs him JackieHyde of course
1. Jackie's Secret

Disclaimer-i dont own, just rent

Spoilers: after jackie bags hyde, donna and eric are still together, jackie and hyde are friends

Chapter 1

Hyde, Eric, Fez and Donna were sitting in the basement on Christmas Eve. The room was silent except for the dull drone of the TV being that their conversation had died down when Eric started quoting Star Wars. Eric and Fez were calmly watching some Christmas special but Donna was tapping her foot impatiently and it was beginning to irritate Hyde.

"Where is Jackie?" Donna blurted out, just as Hyde was about to say something.

So that's why she was being annoying. He had to admit he was worried too. Jackie was always here and though he'd never admit this to anyone, he kinda liked that. Ever since Veteran's Day, Hyde had seen a new side of Jackie. Sure she's annoying but he realized she's actually pretty smart when she wants to be. That was probably why she had gone from being the 95 lb, shoe shoppin, Donny Osmond lovin cheerleader he used to hate to one of his friends.

"Maybe Satan decided we weren't her friends anymore." Eric suggested sarcastically.

"Shut up you dill hole. I'm worried about her. She was here this morning and she didn't make a single comment about how big I am or my clothes. And she told me she'd come by tonight. So I figured she'd be here by now."

"Donna, stop worrying I'm here. Jeez."

Everyone looked up to see Jackie standing at the door. She walked over and casually sat down on the couch, ignoring the penetrating stares.

"Jackie, where have you been?" Donna exclaimed.

"I had some things to do."

-

Donna didn't push any further and the room fell into silence again. Before long no one even remembered that there was something wrong, partially because Hyde brought out an early Christmas present. Soon they were laugh like they had no care in the world. Then, of course Donna and Eric started making out and after they went off to "exchange Christmas presents", Fez ran of mumbling something about his needs, leaving Hyde and Jackie alone to watch yet another Christmas special. Once again, Hyde's worry had surfaced. Truthfully it never went away. He had watched her all night, but even when she laughed there was something missing. There was no sparkle in her eye and for some reason she didn't seem to be as happy as she was pretending to be.

"Well I guess I better get home."

Jackie's voice cut through his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that the special was over. Hyde watched as she got up. Yep, there was something wrong and she was leaving till he found out what that something was.

"Jackie what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Steven." She said not looking him in the eye. He grabbed her arm gently, keeping her from going anywhere.

"I know something is wrong Jackie and I'm not gonna let you leave until you tell me so spill it." And she did.

"Oh Steven my parents disappeared again" Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around him. This wasn't what he was expecting but he didn't push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her. Something had to go seriously wrong for her to cry this hard. She had always been the strongest person he knew (well emotionally strong any way).

"Again? Jackie, come on, it'll be okay, I promise. Just tell me what's wrong." He said sitting them down onto the couch, but she kept on crying. After a few minutes she pulled away and dried her eyes. She still wouldn't look at him though.

"Jackie, tell me what's going on. What do you mean your parents disappeared again?" He said turning her toward him. Jackie looked up, she could tell he was being sincere, but could she trust him enough to tell him the one secret she's kept for all her life? Then again he might understand what she was going through, not completely but better than anyone else. She had to tell him.

"I…um…look, I've never told anyone this before, but I…I know that I can trust you so…here goes…well you know how your parents left you and then you moved in with Kitty and Red. Well I know how it feels, I mean not the moving in with Kitty and Red, no you were just lucky when it came to that, cause now you have a great pair of parents. I mean Kitty and Red are like the best parents out there, Kitty smothers you while Red teaches you the discipline as he threatens to put his foot up your ass. Okay anyway I'm just going to come out and say it. My parents leave all the time and I don't mean like going to work or anything, I mean I wake up and they're gone, no note no anything. I remember the first time it happened just like it was yesterday. It was my fourth birthday, can you believe it my FOURTH BIRTHDAY, I woke up so happy and then I ran around the house and could find them anywhere, their luggage was gone, the car was gone. I walked into the kitchen, with hope that maybe they were in there, all I found was the cook, Elisa. I cried for the entire day. And two weeks later, TWO WEEKS, I got a call from them saying they were in Guatamala and they were sorry that they forgot my birthday but they weren't gonna be comin home for another two months."

By now Jackie was up and pacing the floor. Hyde could only watch her in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"and okay so I got to hang out with Elisa, who is the best mother I could ever have. And she taught me how to cook and I met her family and they are nice and I swear to god Steven if you tell anyone about this I will hurt you, I have my ways you know. cause if my parents find out they could fire Elisa and she needs this job, she has a big family."

"I wont tell anybody Jackie this is just between you and me." Hyde said, he'd never seen her so upset.

"I guess you never seen me like this before and I know you think I only care about myself, but it's not true. I care about tons of people; the only reason I became this person is so my parents wouldn't leave again. I thought that if I was exactly what they wanted me to be they wouldn't disappear, that's what I started calling it because I never knew where they were, but anyway none of it mattered. They left when I was six and then when I was eight and then well just about every year after that. I hate waking up every morning and wondering if they're going to be gone or not. But it's not like it makes a difference when they're here they don't really pay attention to me anyway. This closest thing to a father daughter moment I've ever had was when Red let me help work on his car with him on career day. They were out of town then too. The only reason I knew anything about a car was because I had to teach myself how to drive and when I wrecked the car I had to teach myself how to fix it so they didn't find out."

She had finally sat down. Turning to Hyde, she saw the stunned look on his face.

"Oh my god, Steven I am so sorry, I said too much it just felt good to get it off my chest you know."

"Jackie I understand why you're upset about your parents. Okay you don't have to apologize. But if they leave all the time then why would this time be so different, I've never seen you this upset."

"Tomorrow's Christmas. They have never missed Christmas before. It was the one holiday that I thought I could always be certain that they would stay for but no now I know that they'll leave any day. Now I'm going to alone for Christmas, no one's gonna be there when I wake up. Not even Elisa. When they left when I was ten I told her to take vacation when they leave. She gets paid and gets to spend time with her family, that's why my parents can know plus she's more of a mom to me then my mom ever will be." Jackie looked at her watch and noticed how late it was. "Look I better get going. Sorry for taking up all your time. Thank you Steven, for everything, I always know that I can count on you."

Jackie stood up and wrapped her arms around Hyde, kissing him on the cheek. "It'll be okay" Hyde said as he hugged her back.

"I know bye Steven."

"Bye"

Hyde watched her walk out the door. Her story was so much to take in. He couldn't believe her parents could be so cruel; he thought his parents were bad, her parents evil. He also couldn't believe that she had told him and no one else. It felt so good to have someone trust you that much. He had to make it up to her. An idea popped into his head as he lay in bed and he couldn't wait for Christmas morning

-

Jackie stirred in her bed. Great, it's Christmas morning, the last thing she wanted. She stretched and took a deep breath. Is that bacon?

"I told Elisa to stay home." She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs. "Elisa I told you to stay home. You deserve time with your family." She yelled as she walked in to the kitchen. When she saw her visitor she froze.

"I'm not Elisa." Hyde said while flipping the bacon in the frying pan.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" Jackie exclaimed in excitement.

"I just thought you might want a little company on Christmas morning. Bacon?" He rinsed of the now empty pan and offered the plate of bacon. She ran over and hug him tight. "Jackie stop…I cant breathe."

"Thank you so much, Steven. You are so amazing and thoughtful." She said, letting him go.

"I know. Come on let's eat."

"This is so good, Steven, I never knew you were such a good cook."

"You're not the only one who has learned how to cook for yourself."

"Thank you again, this is such a great way to start the morning. Especaily, Christmas morning. Oh that reminds me, I got you something."

Hyde watched as she jumped up and ran out of the room. She looked cute in her flannel pajamas. Cute? no she's not cute. Damn, yeah she is. He pulled out a wrapped box. Yes, he'd gotten her something. 'I just hope she likes it' Jackie walked back into the room, carrying a nice sized box.

"here you go." She said, handing him the box. "come on. Open it."

"Okay okay," he carefully unwrapped the box. There was a black t-shirt inside. "Official graduate of the dojo of coolness. Zenmaster. This is great, Jackie. Where did you get this?"

"I had it specially made. I thought it was a cool idea. Besides I think it's the best way to thank you for teaching me to be zen. That was the best gift you could have ever given me." She smiled.

"Well thanks and I might be able to top that." He pushed the box he had brought across to her.

"aww, steven, you didn't have to bring me anything." She cooed, as she unwrapped the box. When she opened the box, she found a necklace. "Oh my god, Steven. This is so beautiful. Aww it's a grasshopper." She jumped across the table and pulled Hyde into a tight hug.

"Jackie, let go…don't read into it. I found it and I thought you'd like."

"You still thought of me though."

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"NO, I Didn't"

"Yes, ugh Steven, it doesn't matter. You gave it to me and you've made this the best Christmas ever."

Hyde's face flushed at her comment. That was what he wanted. She was the only one who knew how he felt and it was great to know that he wasn't alone.

"Anything for you, doll."

TBC- yeah there'll be more this story wont end without jackie and hyde gettin together. it might take a bit though so be patient.


	2. The concert part 1

Chapter 2

Winter passed, spring followed and summer was finally settling in. Jackie and Hyde had grown closer since Christmas, much to the dismay of the rest of the gang. But by spring they had gotten over it. Sure, Eric was still whinning about Hyde following his girlfriend to the dark side, but even he considered Jackie a friend.

Jackie's snobby cheerleader friends had also noticed her relationship with the scruffy rebel. They had even called her on it once or twice, but Jackie just brushed it off. It wasn't until they started to insult him, she took them down verbally and physically and they stopped their bitchy ways. So now after all their bonding, Jackie and Hyde found themselves in the basement watching the Price is Right.

"Another old lady," Jackie said, eyes glued to the television.

"She cant even reach the wheel!" Hyde yelled at the screen.

"I cant watch the Price is Right anymore I just can't," Hyde quickly got up to turn the channel to Scooby Doo. "Thanks. Bob Barker is a moron."

Hyde laughed. "Yeah, we need a new show. Speaking of morons, Kelso and the rest of the gang should be here soon."

"Yeah, I guess they will be." Oddly there was an awkward silence. Silences weren't usual for the two of them. They always seemed to have something to talk about.

"So, It looks like you and Kelso are really over." Hyde stated. He was relived that they hadn't gotten back together. Kelso the king of morons didn't deserve a girl like Jackie.

"Uh Duh. I don't even know what I saw in him. He really doesn't have anything to offer. No brains no brawn. I never thought I'd say this but looks don't get you everywhere."

"Wow looks like you've matured, I knew hanging out with me would do you some good."

"Yeah right." She said sarcastically. "anyway, I wasn't kidding when I said he has nothing to offer. Even the Apollo Rocket of love couldn't satisfy." Hyde stared at her confused for a moment, then he got it. His eyes open wide in shock.

"You mean he never…"

She laughed and shook her head no. "Well, what do you expect from a 'rocket' whose countdown ends at three."

"ohh snap." He couldn't stop laughing.

"We have to stop laughing he'll be here any minute." She said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Right" Finally both of them composed themselves and they started watching Scooby Doo. A few minutes later, Kelso walked in the door.

"What's up?" he said.

"Whatever it is it wont be up for long." Hyde said, unable to pass up a good burn. That was all Jackie could take and she began to laugh. Hyde winked at her as Kelso stood there confused as usual.

"I don't get it." Meanwhile Jackie was counting down from ten. When she got to three, Kelso said "Ohhh Scooby Doo." Hyde fell out of his chair. Jackie went to help him up, trying hard to stop laughing. Finally they both managed to calm themselves and moved to sit on the freezer. Eric, Fez and Donna soon walked in.

"Guys guess what. The radio station gave me tickets to the Led Zeppelin concert in Kenosha tonight, I have seven tickets. We can all go." Donna said, showing off her gift. "Okay so we have one extra ticket. Who should we bring?"

"We can bring Laurie, since she and I are dating now." Kelso said.

"NO!" Everyone said.

"I know someone who's perfect, I'll be right back." Jackie said and before anyone could say a thing she was out the door.

"Should we be worried?" Donna asked after her friend ran out the door.

"I don't know, maybe" Hyde said turning back to the t.v.

Thirty minutes later, Jackie walked in the door.

"Oh Fez, I have a surprise for you." She stepped out of the way to reveal a beautiful girl with long black hair. "This is Maria; she likes candy just about as much as you do."


	3. The Concert part 2

_Previously on "Always my grasshopper"_

"_Oh Fez, I have a surprise for you." She stepped out of the way to reveal a beautiful girl with long black hair. "This is Maria; she likes candy just about as much as you do."_

(AN-Jackie and Hyde wont get together in this chapter, that will happen in the next chapter. I just had to do something with Fez)

"Oh my goodness, Jackie you are an angel and you brought me a goddess." Fez exclaimed, jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. Jackie smiled and Maria tanned cheeks grew a rosy tint.

"Maria, this is Fez, the guy I told you about. He will be your date tonight. That is Donna, she's great you'll love he. (Donna shakes Maria's hand welcoming her to the group). That's he scrawny boyfriend Eric. He's nice and a good friend. (Eric looks shocked, he couldn't believe she had said that about him.) That's Kelso. (Maria's eyes narrow and she looks like she wants to hit him) Maria. No, don't. I know what I told you about him, but he's still my friend. And well you've met Steven. And this is my home away from home. It's dingy but my friends are here and well that's all I need." AN-I know this is a little OOC but oh well

Everyone (except Maria) stared at her in shock.

"You like my basement. You think I'm nice. Who are you and what have you done with Jackie?" said Eric.

"Oh shut your piehole Eric. Of course I like your basement and I technically you are my friend. I mean you kinda have to be, Donna's my best friend. No offence Maria."

"None taken," Maria said, she wasn't sure what for, though. She was too caught up in the foreign hottie standing in front of her.

"Can I still bring Laurie?"

"NO KELSO!" Everyone yelled.

"Jeez fine. No who do I get to make out with."

"I'm sure you'll find someone." said Jackie, rolling her eyes. "Now what are we waiting for let's GO!"

"You heard the girl. To Kelso's van!" exclaimed Hyde as he stood up.

Five minutes later, Kelso is driving everyone else is in back

"so Maria how do you know Jackie?" Eric asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Well, My mom is Jackie's cook and sometimes when her parents aren't around, Jackie will come over and help mom take care of me and the family. She's really great, for Christmas, she brings us lots and lots of presents. I know that you may not think so but Jackie is such a great person." Once again, Donna, Eric and Fez looked at Jackie in surprise. Hyde smiled, they really didn't know her like he did.

"Hyde you don't look surprised. Did you know about this?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, last Christmas I went with her and got to meet the family. They great, they got great pot."

"Ste-ven!" Jackie exclaimed, slapping his chest lightly. "Look don't tell anyone about this. If my parents find out, they'll fire Elsa and I WONT let that happen. Got it."

"Of course got it" Donna, Eric and Fez said at the same time, slightly stunned by this new side of Jackie.

"okay good sooo, Fez, Maria, you seem to be getting along."

"Oh yeah" Maria said. Suddenly, she grabbed Fez and kissed him. Before long the two were passionately making out. The others turned away uncomfortably. Luckily five minutes later they arrived at the concert.

"Man this place is packed. Ewww Steven, tell that guy to put his shirt back on. I don't want to see that." Jackie said, he just laughed and steered her away toward the rest of the group. The group of seven slowly made their way through the large crowd to the front row.

"Wow Donna these are awesome seats." Eric said.

"Yeah I cant wait for the concert to start. Led Zepplelin rocks." Jackie yelled as they reached their seats.

"Since when do you like Led?" Donna asked.

"Since a couple months ago. Steven and I had this argument about who was better, Zeppelin or ABBA. But since I hadn't really listened to Zeppelin he said I couldn't say ABBA was better, but since I wouldn't listen to them on my own, he tied me to a chair and made me listen to it for what was it?"

"Ten hours. Yeah that was a good day. You looked kinda hot tied to that chair too." Hyde chuckled when she slapped his arm.

"Anyway, now I love them. Led is sooo much better then ABBA. Oh my god it's starting."

Time passes

"That was so awesome. My job rocks." Donna said as they started to head toward the exit gate.

"He touched my hand, he touched my hand." Jackie said jumping up and down.

"We know Jackie. You've told us at least five times… and we saw it." Hyde said. "Go you. I think he winked at you."

"Where's Fez and Maria?" Jackie said, noticing that the couple had disappeared.

"Don't know. Don't worry I bet they're fine. Probably making out somewhere."

They continue toward the gate. Suddenly a group of drunken guys ran into them. One noticed Jackie and he slapped her ass.

"Well hello there babe you wanna go somewhere and get to know each other." He said grabbing her.

"Eww let me go you pig." Jackie said trying to pull away.

"Now that's not nice maybe I'll just have to punish you."

"Let her go." Hyde snapped vemonously.

"Get you own hottie this one's mi-," he was stopped by Hyde's fist. Jackie jumped into his arms, thanking him with kisses on the cheek.

"no she's mine" he said, pulling Jackie away.

"Jackie's yours?" Eric questioned.

"Uh…well she's not his…moron" He said, turning to glare at the guy that tried to feel his girl up. _My girl…what the hell…Jackie's not mine…man I got to lay off the pot._

"Speaking of Morons, where's Kelso?" Eric said.

"Oh he ran off a while ago with some blonde. He'll be fine. Beside since he didn't want 'distract from his natural bulge' he gave his keys to Steven. Which I can tell you from experience, the keys would help him they're bigger." Jackie stated and Hyde chuckled beside her.

"Okay eww, but at least we can get home." Donna said, scrunching up her face in disgust. They continue their walk to the van. As they came in site of it, they noticed something was a little off.

"Is it just me or is the van rocking?" Hyde asked.

As they neared it, the rocking stopped. Suddenly the door opened and a half naked Fez jumped out.

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" He yelled to the world.

"Neither am I," came Maria's voice from inside the van.

Jackie shrieked and hid her face in Hyde's chest.

"That's great man no put some pants on," he said, comforting Jackie.


	4. Halloween part 1

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. (school sucks)_

Summer past and the cold winds of fall soon followed. The gang was back in school. Donna and Eric were still going strong and oddly enough, so were Kelso and Laurie (even though they were constantly cheating on each other). Jackie had pulled some strings and now Maria was going Point Place High. As for Jackie and Hyde, well, while Jackie was still a cheerleader, she didn't sit with her old snobby friends. Instead she joined the basement gage, who normally sat on the stairwell. She also no longer allowed herself to be seen as dumb and shallow. She made better grades and was even seen tutoring some of the underclassmen. Hyde continued to skip class, yet somehow he still passed all the tests, and was often found walking with his raven haired friend as she went to class.

Finally, Halloween had arrived. Surprisingly, Maria had convinced Fez not to go trick or treating this year (but of course she also bought the both of them lots of candy). Donna and Eric were trying to decide what to do for Halloween this year. As the two couples neared the door the heard laughter and a loud bang coming from the basement. They opened the door just in time to see Hyde tackle Jackie behind the couch. They watched in shock as the scruffy rebel tickled the cheerleader mercilessly, while she laughed and begged him to stop.

"Okay Okay I take it back." Jackie exclaimed through fits of laughter. Hyde finally stopped and the pair realized what position they were in. Before they could do or say a thing. Eric cleared his throat. They pulled apart quickly, jumping up.

"What's going on here?" Donna asked amused. She knew the two of them liked each other, neither had the guts to take the plunge.

"Nothing." They both said together, sitting down.

"Okie dokie then. Soooo. What do you guys want to do for Halloween?" Eric asked sitting down next to Jackie. Donna sat down next to him and Fez sat in his chair with Maria on his lap.

"We could go see The Exorcist." Donna suggested.

"Nah, too scary." said Fez.

"Yeah, besides we have to see Jackie everyday why would we want to see her in her true form?" said Eric. Jackie rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head. Then silence filled the room.

"There is one thing we could do." Jackie stated.

"What?" Donna inquired.

"I know of this haunted house out over on Prescott Street. Actually it's a mansion. Not many people know about it so we'll be the only ones there."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Jackie, that's perfect. You're a GODESS!" Eric said, slightly bowing toward her.

"Really Eric, Does that make you a devil worshiper?" Jackie asked amused. Eric fell silent, everyone started laughing and Hyde gave Jackie a high five.

"Anyway, sounds like a good idea." Donna said and everybody agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't invite Kelso I don't want Laurie to come along."

"Yeah because it might be more fun without his girly screams." Hyde said.

As if on cue, Kelso walked down the stairs with Laurie.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asked

"The Exorcist." They all said at the same time. "Nice."

"Oooh I like that movie." Kelso said.

"Why don't you take Laurie to it?" asked Jackie.

"What about you guys?"

"Already seen it" Again all together. "Nice."

"Well what are you guys gonna do?"

"Scare trick or treaters." Said everyone but Fez.

"Go to a haunted house." Said Fez.

"Ni-Fez!"

"You're going to a haunted house? Can we go? Please Please Please!" Kelso begged.

"Kelso, you don't do haunted anything, you get scared easily." Jackie said.

Kelso look apprehensive, but Laurie perked up quickly.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll protect you." She said, shrugging as everyone glared at her.

"Come on guys. We can take my van."

The rest of the gang shared a hesitant looked, then finally nodded.

"Okay fine, but no girly screaming." Hyde said.

"Yea!!!!"

To be continued

Next chapter Jackie and Hyde get together


	5. Halloween Part 2

_Previously on Always My Grasshopper_

"_I know of this haunted house out over on Prescott Street. Actually it's a mansion. Not many people know about it so we'll be the only ones there." _

_And then…_

"_Okay fine, but no girly screaming." Hyde said._

Thirty minutes later

The gang pulled up to the dreary mansion. Slowly each member stepped out of the van and look up at the huge home. The sky was dark and filled with clouds. Typical haunted house weather.

"Okay let's go." Jackie stated, leading the way toward the front door. The inside of the house was just what a haunted house should be. Dark, mysterious hallways; long, spiral, creaky stairs; furniture covered by dust covered sheets. Basically, the perfect haunted house.

"Wow this place is soo big." Donna said in awe.

"So do you want to hear the story behind this place?" Jackie asked, with a sly grin. After they all nodded she went on to tell the dreadful story. "So apparently all long time ago there used to be this rich family that lived here, that's a portrait of them." She pointed to the painting above the fireplace

"Anyway, the father and mother were both selfish and their son too. They spent all their time throwing parties and ordering around their employees like they were complete trash. One of these employees was the caretaker of this mansion, Mr. Snider. Now Mr. Snider was probably the nicest person on Earth and his wife was close second. But then his wife got sick, terribly sick. He spent what time he had trying to take care of her. Then one day the family sent him to go get this statue that they had bought in Chicago. He begged them to take care of his wife and to get him to leave they promised they would. But as soon as he was out of sight, they locked the door to his cabin and didn't keep their promise. When Mr. Snider came back, he found his wife dead and he changed. He-,"

"Oooh Did he become the wolf man?" asked Kelso.

"Uh no. He became evil, possessed with this anger toward the family. While the family went on with their life of parties and booze, he sat alone in his cabin plotting his revenge. Then one night, he decided it was time to play out his master plan. Surprisingly, his master plan was to tell everyone at their party that they had killed his wife, but before he could get the words out they took him outside and…" She paused.

"AND WHAT?" Her audience asked, clearly intrigued by her story.

"And they killed him. Stabbed him right in the heart and left by his wife's grave. They told everyone that he must have killed himself. That his grief was too much to bear and they went on with their lives. But two weeks later, they were found dead. Stabbed in the heart, just like Mr. Snider. The police labeled it as a robbery gone horribly wrong, but when the family came in to get the furniture they heard a faint laughing and then they saw him, Mr. Snider, walking the halls with a bloody butcher knife. (AN-sorry that this is so demented, I guess I watched too much CSI NY). They ran out and never came back. The only people who have been here were kids like us and all of them said they heard the laughing right before they saw the man with the bloody knife."

Everyone sat in a scared silence. "Don't worry guys. I've been here several times; I know this house like the back of my hand. Plus I've only heard the laughing. I never got to see Mr. Snider."

"So what do you want to do? Split up and check out the place or stay together?" Hyde asked, hoping that they would split up so he could spend more time alone with Jackie. He wanted to find out more about this place and she seemed liked they best source. _Yeah like that's the only reason…shut up! Great now I'm having conversations with myself…that's cause you're crazy, crazy in love, with Jackie…shut your piehole…I wont. Not until you admit you like Jackie…but wait what? You are me. Aren't you?...Yes my grasshopper I am your leader, well actually I'm your heart and I'm telling you that is your brain to admit that you LIKE Jackie…I don't…yes you do…no I DON'T…Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…not listening…come on you know you wanna, you want Jackie you want Jackie, hey man I can go on forever…okay fine uh heart you win I like Jackie…Good now tell your guts to do something about it…okay then._ Hyde shakes his head_. That was odd…zip it lover boy._

"NO splitting up. It never works for Scooby Doo and the gang." Said Kelso.

"Kelso, that's just a show and besides think of all the fun things we could do when we're all alone." Laurie said, running her hand along his thigh.

"All in favor of splitting up raise your hand." Hyde stated. Everyone raised their hands. "Alrighty let's go then."

Laurie grabbed Kelso and dragged him off to the right, Maria and Fez went in search of the kitchen, and Donna and Eric shrugged and walked off to the right, leaving Hyde and Jackie alone at last.

"Soo it's just us." Said Jackie, rocking back on her heels.

"Yep."

"What do you want to see?"

"The scariest room you know of."

"Aww…okay…that would be the cabin. That was the first place I heard the laughing. What's worse is that I was alone when I heard it, so I ran away quickly. I've always wanted to go back, but definitely not alone."

"Then his cabin it is. Lead the way, grasshopper."

She grabbed his arm and led him toward the back door. _I wander if he likes me. He sure is acting like it. I'm soooo glad he suggested splitting up. It wouldn't be as fun with the others. I really like him. I wish he'd just say something. _As they reached the door Hyde stepped forward and opened the door for her. _Awww he's sooooo sweet. And handsome, very handsome, and muscular….okay I need to stop thinking about him…but his arms are so strong…okay Jackie focus…ghost…yes focus on the ghost…and the cabin…okay I'm good…for now._

"Okay the cabin is just down this path." Jackie stated, walking out into the windy weather. They walk down the path, surveying their surroundings cautiously. It didn't take long to reach the cabin. Jackie opened the door and froze, remembering the last time she had been in the cabin.

"It's okay, Jacks. I'm here, remember. If you need to, just hold on to me. I'm rock solid." Hyde said, quelling her fears. She smiled and continued into the cabin. They looked around the room. It was a cute little home, a small sofa, bed, and kitchenette. There wasn't much to it. "Okay, see this isn't bad. Small but nice. Not scary."

"Right. Not scary at all." Jackie said, relieved. She started to move around the room. When heading past a table, she bumped into the corner, knocking something off. As she reached down to pick it up, she heard it. "Steven, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hyde said, looking over at her from the kitchenette. She heard it again and ran towards him, grabbing his arm.

"There it is again."

"Jackie it's probably just the wind." Hyde said, relishing in the fact that she was in such a close proximity to him. As he started to get caught up in the moment, he heard it too. It started out as a dull laugh but grew louder with every passing second.

"The wind doesn't laugh Steven." Jackie said, looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough. Let's get out of here okay?" Hyde suggested, pulling her towards the door as the laughing got louder.

"Steven it's getting closer." She exclaimed.

"Okay run!" They ran for the back door of the mansion. As soon as they were inside, they stopped to catch their breath.

"That was scary." Jackie exclaimed.

"For you, maybe. I only ran because I wanted to get you out of there." Hyde said, hiding is fear behind his Zen.

"Oh right. Hide behind your Zen. I saw the fear in your eyes. Dumbass." Jackie said, walking away. Hyde stood there shocked for a moment, then laughed as he watched her hips sway. He bit his lip and followed after her.

"So let's find the others and see if they have seen or heard anything."

"Okay. What's that?" Hyde said, pointing to the book in her hand.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. I picked it up earlier when I ran into the table. It looks like a journal. Wait! Do you think this is Mr. Snider's journal, do you?"

They opened it up skimming over the pages. It was Mr. Snider's journal. Its pages were filled of his love, his grief, his anger. They read over a few pages until they reached the end.

"Oh my God. Steven, this was his plan. He wanted to die. HE set them up."

"I know Jackie, I CAN read, you know. Wait then how did the family die? Was it really a robbery gone wrong?"

"Maybe but uh Steven, I think he missed one minor detail. While he wanted to be with his wife, he also wanted to punish the family for killing his wife. His desire for revenge may have made him a ghost. You know ghosts stay on this earth if they have unfinished business left to do."

"That is if we believe in ghosts."

"I do, hel-lo the laughing."

"Okay good point. Why don't we go find our friends now."

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

They started down toward the kitchen. There were sounds coming from the behind the door.

"Are they?...EWWWWWW!" They ran from the kitchen just as fast as they had from the cabin. Fifteen minutes later, they were back in the living room. "I think we are the only one's not doing it right now." _I wish we were. _Both of them thought at the same time. They sat down and once again the room was filled with silence. Jackie snuck a glance at Hyde only to find him glancing back at her, then he looked away quickly. Finally Jackie had gotten tired of waiting for him to make the first move.

"Steven, that's it. I've had enough of this."

"Enough of what?"

"Enough of you not making a move!"

"What?"

"Uhg, you are so stupid. Look I like you…a lot, you're the only one who has been truly there for me in my entire life, besides Elsa and her family, and well okay so I haven't stopped liking you okay, actually I lied on our Veteran's Day date. I said I didn't feel anything but I did. I felt fireworks and bells, I know it's cliché but it's true. The only reason I told you otherwise was because I believed that you really didn't like me and I felt like I had forced you into dating me. Okay so maybe I'm wrong but I'm getting this feeling that maybe you do like me. And since you couldn't make the first move I figured I should get a few things out in the open."

Hyde sat in shock. _She likes me? She felt something? YES, I KNEW I STILL HAD IT. Man I never should have doubted my kissing abilities. Abilities, more like god given gift or super power. Yea I'm Super Kisser!_

"Okay since you're not saying anything I must be wrong." Jackie said sadly.

"What? NO! Jackie, you shocked me that's all. I…uh…ditto to everything you said earlier. I mean about the date, the kiss, and our friendship."

"What? Wait, Steven, I don't understand."

"I…uh..."

"Just spit it out" came six voices from the hallway. It seems the rest of the gang had decided to stop their "festivities" to listen.

"Jackie, I…Uh..," he took a deep breath. "I like you, too, and I've like you for a while. I did feel something on Veteran's day I didn't say anything because you didn't either. And I can't believe I'm going to say this but I want you to be my girlfriend."

"YEA" cheered the gang.

"Wow Steven, I…uh-," instead of finishing her sentence, she just kissed him. (AN-see now Jackie and Hyde are together)

After a few minutes, the new couple reluctantly pulled apart. Everything seemed to be tranquil until…Jackie screamed.

"What the HELL JACKIE!!!" said Hyde. He followed her line of site to the end of the hallway. There standing in the gloomy glow of the light was none other than Mr. Snider. Everyone screamed and ran for the door. When they made it there they noticed someone was missing. Looking back, they saw Jackie just standing there while Mr. Snider walked closer to her.

"Jackie, come on. Let's go!"

"Wait guys, something's not right. He doesn't look dead. Actually he looks older then he should be." She said, watching the man in fascination. Hyde ran up to her tugging on her arm.

"That's great Jackie. Now let's go. You just became my girlfriend and I'm not going to lose you in the same day."

"Steven calm down. I can feel it in my gut. Mr. Snider isn't dead."

"Course I'm not child. That's just a little myth to scare people away. Guess I couldn't fool you." Mr. Snider's words startled the gang. They all moved back into the living room in awe.

"So what really happened?" Jackie asked.

"Well you had most of it right. I did want to die and I wanted them to kill me so that they might be convicted. My plan worked, they did stab me but by God's good grace I didn't die. Someone else found me and nursed me back to health. I'm not sure how the rumor got out that I committed suicide, they must have started it to stop any questions that may have arisen due to my disappearance. Anyway, it took a month for me to get better. I wend back to the cabin to get my things and I found out that they had been killed. I'm pretty sure that the police were right, that it was a robbery gone wrong."

"Well if that's true then why did people say they saw you with a bloody knife?" Hyde asked.

"They saw me and must have blamed me for the deaths of their friends. I never had a bloody knife though. That must have been added one as the myth of my ghostly existence began. So far this one here--Jackie is it?--has been the only one who ever stopped to listen to my side of the story. Now, anyway, I better be off. I'm going to Chicago to get married. I just dropped by to say one last farewell to my wife. This is her birthday you know."

The gang watched as he out the door. It was a lot to take in. There was no ghost.

"Does anybody else feel like Mystery Inc. from Scooby Doo?" asked Eric. Everyone laughed.

"It's getting late, maybe we should go." Donna stated.

"Yeah let's blow this popsicle stand, I have things I wanna do to Jackie." Hyde stated.

Jackie scoffs. "Take me home you pig" she laughs.

The gang starts to head out toward the van. They got in the van and took one last look at their latest adventure.

"I guess, there never really was a ghost after all." Sighed Jackie.

"Nope, just a nice old man." Hyde said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close as the van drove off.

Yet, if they had looked back just a few seconds later, they would have seen none other than Mrs. Snider holding a bloody knife in her ghostly hand.

End

of the chapter.

This story isn't over yet. Please read and review.


	6. final chapter

**I have decided that the previous chapter will be the last chapter in _Always my grasshopper. _Don't worry there will be a sequel. ****I just have to find the time to write it. **

**Thank you to all ****who read this. **

**I will try to write more soon.**

**Dryan89**


End file.
